


You Can Change Your Mind

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: YCTH!Verse [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Humor, Boundaries, Consent, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Heavy Petting, M/M, No Sex, Podfic Welcome, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: An early morning conversation starts something but that doesn't mean it has to be finished; Consent can always be revoked.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: YCTH!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569163
Comments: 19
Kudos: 757





	You Can Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on chapter for main story, sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up for it.

"I know you don't wanna get nasty and I get that but… You must get hard _sometimes._ " Angel Dust decided to voice his thoughts aloud while he was tucked into the chest of a certain Radio Demon.

"Angel, it's four in de mornin'." Alastor said. 

"I'm just curious. I ain't tryin' to start nothin'." Angel said defensively, snickering as he felt Alastor sigh deeply into his hair in annoyance. 

"It's rare." Alastor admitted. 

"You ever jack off?" 

_"Angel."_

"Sorry," Angel said, not sounding very sorry at all. "I'm just tryin' to understand better."

"Yes, I'm sure it has nothin' to do with your metaphorical mornin' wood." Alastor sighed again, letting it be known that while he had more patience for Angel than anyone else, there was still a limit to it when it was so very early in the morning. "Since I know you aren't going to leave the matter alone until I answer you, yes. It's a chore."

"A _chore?!_ Fuck, it's a treat for me." 

"Well you're _you._ I'm not." Alastor huffed. "That's why I buy you toys." 

"And those are great!" Angel reassured, sitting up. "I'm not knockin' 'em. Actually wait. I knock 'em a lot."

There was a puff of air expelled from Alastor's nose as not-quite-a-laugh escaped him. Regardless of content, he had a fondness for wordplay. "Don't you get enough of being pawed by your clients?"

"Yeah but that's _work._ Even if some of them are decent lays and get my body off, you're the only bastard that can get my heart off." Angel explained. 

"That was almost sweet of you to say."

"You know what I fuckin' mean." Angel snickered. "Well if you're not gonna help," He extracted himself from under the blanket and opened the drawer he kept the few toys he was allowed,picking out the wiggly red one Alastor had gifted him first. "I'll go take care of myself."

Angel got as far as the bathroom door before he heard the rustle of blankets moving.

"Wait." Alastor said, and Angel turned to look at him. He had sat up and moved to sit on top of the blanket. "I think… If you want to."

"I always want to… You know I wasn't tryina push right?" Angel said, surprised. "What do _you_ want, Al?" 

"I know. I wannu _try._ " Alastor said meekly.

"Well," Angel couldn't say he'd ever been shy about sex since getting to Hell, but suddenly he had an odd case of jitters. He covered it with a smile, putting the toy back in the drawer and ushering his pig to the bathroom, closing the door to keep Nuggets out of the way. He returned to Alastor, who watched his every move with wide eyes from his seat on the edge of the bed. "You ever done it before?"

"No." Alastor shook his head, looking down and fidgeting with his claws. "Almost but I got sick, lost m' head, and stabbed 'er."

"Ain't nothin' to worry about." Angel moved slowly so Alastor could see before any actual contact exactly how Angel was going to touch him. He placed each of his lower hands on Alastor's knees and one of his upper hands under the deer's chin to tilt his face up. He kissed Alastor's forehead, knowing that Alastor didn't like mouth-kisses very much. "I'll take good care of you, babe." 

Angel's spare upper hand gently snaked under under the hem of Alastor's pajama shirt, the direct touch to his skin eliciting a quiet gasp. They'd both indulged in some heavy petting before but that was usually just Alastor petting Angel while the spider mostly kept his hands to himself. 

The hand at Alastor's chin moved up and back to the deer's hair, just under his ear as Angel kissed the crook of his neck. His lower hands moved slowly up Alastor's thighs until they stopped at his hips, curiously kneading where he could feel bone beneath fabric. Angel pulled back to gauge the look on Alastor's face and was amused to find that he was nearly as red as his hair.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm." Alastor hummed a positive.

Angel smiled and his upper hands pushed Alastor's shirt up a bit more before Alastor realised he needed to raise his own arms to let Angel take it off of him. Angel then took his own shirt off, leaving himself in just his boxer briefs and socks while Alastor was just in pajama pants. Angel gave his shoulder a nudge.

"Lay back for me, baby." Angel cooed airily, and Alastor complied as he was more than willing to take direction in such unfamiliar territory.

Angel pulled himself up to straddle Alastor's lap, feeling a definite hardness against his own wet heat through the layers of fabric. He ground down against it gently, prompting a whine from Alastor. Angel stopped, noticing Alastor's nervous but sincere smile had pulled tight into an uncomfortable grin and that the Radio Demon's eyes were laser-focused on the wall.

"Hey," Angel asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, my dear!" Alastor said through gritted teeth, a false accent, and his radio filter.

"No you ain't. That's the fakest smile I've ever seen and you look like you're gonna throw up." Angel sighed, getting off of the other quickly and putting his shirt back on. "Don't be doin' this just 'cause you think it's somethin' I need." 

"I'm sorry." Alastor sat up, hugging his arms to himself and Angel realised that he needed to be more clear.

"Shit, Smiles. I ain't mad at you." Angel said quickly. "I just… I been here." Angel handed Alastor his shirt and sat beside him, not touching but within reach. "My first time actually. I thought I was ready but I got scared. Thought I knew I wanted it but when it actually came down to it I didn't realize I could tell him I changed my mind." Angel continued, Alastor listened quietly. "You don't gotta apologize for not bein' ready. You don't even have to be ready ever if that's just how you are. I know I tease but I ain't gonna force you and I don't want you just letting me do shit you ain't a hundred percent down for."

"Thank you." Alastor said after a moment of quiet, relaxing somewhat.

"Well I'm gonna go make breakfast since it's early as shit. There's lube in the drawer if you wanna do chores. I'll be back with food in about half an hour."

"Aren't you gon' take care o' y'self?" Alastor asked.

"I don't _need_ to." Angel said with a smirk. "Perk of bein' trans. My boners don't show through my pants!"

With that Angel left the room, leaving a mortified but relieved Radio Demon behind, blushing into his hands and laughing.


End file.
